The First Crush
by Greyspell
Summary: Sequel to "A New Journey". Ji'ya is now 16 and has found his true love. But does Kaoru Uchiha love him back? And what about her overprotective father, Sasuke. Especially when the two combined have no issue putting idiots in hospital for extended stays.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Everyone! This is the sequel to "A New Journey". Sorry it's taken so long but I lost my muse and now it has returned. Yay! Hope you like it._

Hi there! I'm Ji'ya Uzumaki, a self-proclaimed genius! Wanna know why? Because I finally thought of a way to get the girl of dreams to go on a date with me!

Her name is Kaoru Uchiha and she is gorgeous. Black wavy hair, black eyes, pale skin, my dad says she looks like the perfect Uchiha and my uncle certainly seems to be extremely proud of her. Calls her his 'Little Princess'. Uncle Sasuke is a little scary but then again Kaoru can be too. Like this one time one of the guys in the academy, a total idiot, thought that if he turned up to her house with expensive enough chocolates and a rose that she would love him.

The idiot goes up to the door, waits till Uncle Sasuke opens it and then says "Hi, is the beautiful Kaoru in? I wanna take her out."

That was 18 months ago and he is still in a coma from having nearly drowned in the backyard pond after the beating Kaoru and Uncle Sasuke gave him. Then Uncle Sasuke went to his family and told them that if he ever went near his daughter again he wouldn't hold back.

Uncle Sasuke is very protective of his 'Little Princess'.

But he is my uncle, the adopted brother of my father. That's gotta count for something, right?

_-Line…or maybe not…-_

"Hey Ji'ya, are you ok? Ino-sensei isn't dumping D-ranks on you all again is she?" My dad says, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh no Dad, it's not that. Just thinking."

"About what? Kaoru?"

I turn red. "How, how did you…?"

"Know? Ji'ya, please, I'm your father, of course I know these things. You want to ask her out."

"Well, yeah. But I think I already know how I'm gonna do it. I'm just scared about Uncle Sasuke."

He laughs. "Sasuke? He's a pussy cat once you know how to deal with him."

"Really? How? How do I deal with him?"

He smiles at me. "Easy, be yourself. Sasuke hates fakers and he hates rudeness. Be polite but be yourself. For instance, I wouldn't recommend chocolates or roses, Kaoru only likes things that mean something special. Roses hold no sentimental value to you, so neither she nor Sasuke will look kindly on you if you take them to her. Money means nothing as well. Expensive trinkets or chocolates will only get you scorned. As long as your intentions for Kaoru are clear, honest and true, Sasuke won't have any problems. Besides, you're his nephew, he likes you. He once told me that if he had to choose a boy for his Princess, it'd be you."

"Really? He likes me that much? Yes!" I cheer before getting a hold of myself, "I mean, yeah, that's what I was already planning."

"Oh, so what is the plan then?"

"Well," I begin. "It's like this…"

_-New part, lol-_

My hand trembles slightly as I knock on the front door of the illustrious Uchiha mansion and I have to try my hardest to calm my breathing as my uncle answers the door.

"Hi Uncle Sasuke, how are you today?"

He gives me a rare, small smile. "I'm fine Jiraiya, come in. How are you?"

I take a deep breath, now comes the moment of truth. Literally.

"Slightly nervous, I'm actually here to ask Kaoru out."

He looks at me as if studying me and I do my best to meet his eyes.

"Really? A date? And tell me Jiraiya, what will you be doing on this date?"

"I was hoping to show her the old training ground where you, Dad and Aunt Sakura had you bell test. That was where Dad taught me Rasengan and I wanted to spar with her there. Then I want to take her to Ichiraku for dinner and then I want to show her what the sunrise looks like from the top of Hokage Mountain."

"I think she knows what a sunrise looks like Jiraiya."

"Well, yeah. But the view from on top of the mountain is awesome. You can see the whole village and when the sun goes down it just looks…well, at the risk of sounding corny…magical. My dad showed it to Aiko and I when she visited the village on our 10th birthday and I wanted to share it with her."

"Jiraiya. What exactly do you think will happen up there?"

"We'll watch the sunset," I answer, confused, "if I'm lucky she might let me hold her hand. Oh! You mean…do I think…_that_ might…NO! No. I mean, I really like Kaoru but I would never try something like that on a first date. Never on a first date. And I wouldn't ever try it unless _she_ told _me_ that she wanted to. But no, not tonight and not on the mountain."

He closes his eyes and sighs. When he opens them they are a lot kinder than they have been ever since I admitted to wanting to ask his daughter out.

"Alright Ji'ya, you may ask her. She is upstairs at the moment, I will get her." And with that he turns to walk upstairs.

"Thank you Uncle Sasuke."

"One more thing Ji'ya," he turns around and I have to force myself not to run at the sight of his Mangekyou Sharingan. "Hurt her and I will kill you, son of my best friend or not."

I bow. "With all due respect Uncle, Kaoru is more than capable of taking care of herself. But no, I will never hurt her."

He turns again, seemingly satisfied with my answer and walks up the stairs to my beloved's room.

I am right, of course, Kaoru is one of the most amazing shinobi I know. Funny how there are so many people who don't understand that. Our teammate, Inoita, was one of them, until recently…

_-This is a Flashback…RUN FOR YOUR LIFE-_

We're surrounded by two teams of ninja.

Ino-sensei is taking on three of them but she is only one person. She can't do much more. Inoita has this one ass that is using a lot of wire. He is using it to control his weapons so it's like he's fighting three all on his own.

I have two, one uses fire jutsu and the other wind so they are a very powerful combination. I'm struggling just to keep out the flames, let alone get on the offense.

Kaoru's fighting two genjutsu users and is nearly done. The idiots haven't figured out that her Sharingan means she can see through genjutsu yet. Losers. Until Inoita gets an attack in on his bastard. I call for him to help me but he turns and runs to Kaoru.

He trips on a tree root right in front of her and hits his head. Kaoru stumbles over him but avoids hitting the ground.

Because the ninja Inoita 'knocked out' now has her tied to a tree with his wires .

"Inoita you idiot!" Kaoru screams as the ninja Ino-sensei and I are fighting abandon us and take their place at their comrades' side. And all eight start laughing.

"Well, I think we can safely say we win. Now start talking. Tell us everything about you village's security system. Changing of the guard times, number of weapons, lookouts, everything."

Then I smirk. "Why would we do that?"

"Well, unless you want your little girl to…"

He stops talking as Kaoru's foot hits the back of his head.

"You were saying assholes." She gives a perfect Uchiha smirk before giving a perfect Uchiha Death Glare to Inoita.

"And you! Stay the hell outta my fights! Ji'ya could have used your Mind Transfer Jutsu in taking out the two guys he was fighting…but nooooo, you thought that Kaoru was such a weak little girl she needed you to save her. Newsflash Dickhead, I didn't need saving!"

The wind technique user starts a whirlwind technique, kind of like Aunt Temari's but Kaoru counter's it with a Dragon Flame jutsu. Probably a bit of overkill, but she was venting. After all, she wasn't allowed to kill Inoita. Ino-sensei hits their leader then with her Mind Control Jutsu, without the others noticing and orders a retreat. And they take their unconscious and dead friends and run.

Needless to say, Inoita never tried to 'save' her again.

_-Yay! End of Flashback!-_

"Ji'ya! What are you doing here?" Kaoru exclaims walking into the living room with her little brother, Itachi, clinging to her shirt. He's a cute kid, from what I've seen he looks just like his name sake except without the weird lines under his eyes. But then, he is only six. They may appear later. Whoa, back to reality.

"Well, uh, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me today."

She raises an eyebrow. "Go out? Like a date? You and me?"

"Well, yeah. Like a spar and dinner and then watch the sunset from the mountain."

She looks at her father, at me, then smirks.

"Alright, but don't think I'll fall for you just cause you're buying me dinner or I can beat you in a spar."

"I know, and by the way…you won't win. I respect you too much not to give it my all and that means, I'm gonna have to beat you."

Her smirk widens. "We'll see. Moron."

Moron? That sounds familiar. Isn't that what Uncle Sasuke used to call Dad? Oh man!

_-Break time. This is if you would like a second to stretch, crack your back from the hours you no doubt spend reading wonderful fanfiction (and mine for some reason) and blink. Remember to blink, it is important.-_

So I showed Kaoru the old training ground, where we sparred for hours. It was fantastic. No one is better competition than Kaoru Uchiha. When we lay next to the posts, panting and struggling to breathe I tell her about the stone in front of us and about all the names listed on it. She snorts and calls me morbid for wanting to train here. Morbid!

Then I tell her what my dad told me about their bell test and how it was our father's first ever team training ground and she actually thanked me for showing her.

She thanked me!

Then we go to Ichiraku she complains that she doesn't like ramen. I tell her I don't really love it but it always reminds of my grandfather Iruka-sensei. Because this was where he brought Dad when Dad was a gennin. She smiles and walks under the flaps into the restaurant.

She smiled…this is going perfectly!

As we walk up over the head of the Fourth Hokage, my biological grandfather she complains that it's too cold to be sitting and watching the sky, but I sit her down and tell her about my mother and sister and their one visit to Konoha six years ago. I still see them twice every year, but Dad and I travel there. On Aiko's and mine 10th birthday I got to show them Konoha. It was fantastic! Kaoru rests her head on my shoulder as the sun sinks below the horizon.

As we walk, side by side, her hand in mine, back to her place we talk about our siblings, our families. I learn about how Itachi first tried to walk over a freshly polished floor and how he only started crying if someone tried to help him. He really is a stubborn Uchiha after all. She talked about her mum's cooking and how lethal it was and how it was actually Uncle Sasuke who did most of the cooking. I talked about my step-mum, Hinata, and how I loved her like she was my real mum and how sometimes I catch her using her Byakugan when Dad's in the shower. And how red she turns when my laughing gives away that she's been caught again.

We talk about watching our dad's spar and how funny they are after they've had a little too much to drink. Especially Uncle Sasuke. He's a clingy drunk.

He clings to Dad, calls him his little brother and says that if anyone is gonna hurt him then they will die. Basically, he treats Dad like Kaoru.

Kaoru punches me when I say this, but she is blushing so I know she doesn't really mind.

Dad's a sad drunk so he clings right back and just refuses to let go. If Hinata or my Aunt tries to separate them he starts bawling like a baby. Kaoru and I both laugh when she says this.

Because we both know it's true.

When we get to her place I kiss her hand and wish her a good night.

She kisses my left cheek.

Punches my other and says, "Yeah, night moron."

_Please tell me, do you like it? Are there any major mistakes that need fixing? Any mistakes at all? Flames will be given to the Devil to burn Flamers._


	2. Hello!

Hey everyone, I made a mistake when I first posted this story and didn't mark it as complete and one of my lovely reviewers – NeverShoutRawr – said they couldn't wait for chapter 2. Unfortunately, I've only got 3 reviews for this little story and I'm also working on another one with a completely different story line that will end up being either SasuNaru and ItaKyuu or ItaNaru and Kyuu Sasu, it's yet to be decided.

So I'm leaving it up to you…do you want me to leave this as the one-shot it was intended to be and keep writing my new story, or should I try to work this story into a small multi-chap and work on the other story later? I'll be running a poll until the end of the month and whichever option gets either 10 votes first or has the most on the 31st of July will be the one I go with.

Lots of Love, hugs and kisses…and of course cookies, Greyspell


End file.
